1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus adapted to cool compressed fluid from a gas compressor which compresses air, steam, etc., a gas turbine system using a cooling apparatus, a heat pump system using a cooling apparatus, a cooling method, and a method for operating a cooling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intercooling of a gas compressor which compresses air and steam is performed by a known system which cools a gas that has been compressed in a compressor by water injection. In connection with a method of cooling hot fluid like a gas compressed in a compression process of a compressor, JP-A-2005-274070 discloses an apparatus which injects desuperheated water into superheated steam to desuperheat the steam close to a saturation temperature.
In accordance with a system which cools the compressed gas to about the saturation temperature through water injection in an intercooler of the compressor, it is necessary to restrain erosion caused by excessive water injection or a decrease in the cooling efficiency due to insufficient water injection. Therefore, conventionally when cooling the compressed gas close to the saturation temperature by water injection into the intercooler, it is essential to control the amount of water injection based on the steam temperature at the intercooler outlet, etc.